fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaka Minazuki
Sayaka Minazuki is a female character in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. She is Ruka Minazuki's mother and a friend of Choushiro Kirishima, and guides them both through the game. Backstory Sayaka came from the line of Tsukimori Shrine Maidens. Although the Tsukimori tradition had died out, she took her heritage seriously, and explained it in a letter to Souya Yomotsuki, to whom she was engaged. They married soon afterwards, and lived together in the Yomotsuki House in Rougetsu Island. In 1963 they had a daughter, whom they named Ruka. Sayaka was a traditional woman who passionately wanted to be a good wife and mother, and made sure that the three of them spent time together as a family during Ruka's childhood. She taught Ruka how to play the piano, and passed on to her the melody that the Tsukimori Maidens had once played. As a member of the Yomotsuki Family, she also got to know the important Haibara Family. As time went on, Souya began to become obsessed with his work, and spent more and more time confined in his workroom without telling Sayaka what he was doing. Meanwhile, Ruka was beginning to show symptoms of Getsuyuu Syndrome. Sayaka tried her best to keep the family together, but when she discovered that Souya had put a mask on Ruka and triggered her illness, she had Ruka hospitalised at Rougetsu Hall, although she did not like the idea. In September 1970, Ruka and four other girls were kidnapped. Sayaka went to a detective who was searching for You Haibara, and asked him to find her daughter. Two weeks later, Ruka and the other girls were found in an underground cavern, connected to the basement of Haibara Hospital. Sayaka realised who must have been responsible for the kidnapping, and blamed herself for putting Ruka in harm's way. Eventually, anxious for her daughter's health and unable to convince Souya to abandon his obsession, Sayaka left the island and took Ruka with her. No longer eager to make memories, Sayaka was now determined to forget the past and concentrate on the good things. Flashbacks show that Sayaka's health deteriorated, leaving her bedridden. She warns Ruka to stay away from the island, but when two of the five girls who were kidnapped in the past died mysteriously, Ruka returns there to regain her lost memories. Again, Sayaka turns to Choushiro Kirishima for help, and gives him a special flashlight (invented by Dr. Kunihiko Asou) that can damage ghosts. It is unknown how or where she obtained this. As Ruka and Choushiro explore, they see Sayaka around the island, in visions and flashbacks. She helps Ruka remember her childhood and how their family came to break down, reminds her of the Tsukimori Song, and helps her reach the Gesshou Shrine and perform the ritual to calm the moon. It is revealed that Sayaka has in fact passed away and it is her ghost that is aiding both Ruka and Choushiro through the island. She shows Choushiro the truth: that he has been dead for eight years. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Articles needing images Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased